Four Seasons
A Story Suit. Female suits can be obtained from the Time Yard pavilion whereas male suits can be obtained after completing its female counterpart. Completion Prize: 50 . Awakened by the poetry of leaves (Spring) Lore Book Wind's Whisper Evelyn opened her eyes slowly in the dim light. She is a tree spirit and, unlike Pigeon Elves, there are only three seasons in her year: spring, summer and autumn. She falls into deep sleep throughout the entire winter season, and only awakens when the bitter cold finally gives way to the coming spring. She was never particularly satisfied with this facet of her existence. “''Even with an entire forest before you, if you have nobody to be with you, you will always feel helpless and alone.” These are the kinds of thoughts that often come to Evelyn. Born in the deepest part of Pigeon Forest, she would seldom see anyone, save for the occasional elf passing through. In silence and solitude, she waited patiently for the day someone would come to rescue her from her misery… but that day just wouldn’t come. Every elf has its home, and would not stay out for very long, which bothered her.'' In time, she began to lose faith in the elves, and grew accustomed to keeping herself company. But then, a simple thought struck her: any tree has a chance to bear a tree spirit, right? Is it not possible for one to be born from the nearby trees, then? Smiling ear to ear, Evelyn began watering every tree and flower nearby; even the tiniest saplings were watered in earnest. Despite knowing that it could take ages for a new tree spirit to be born, she refused to give up hope; after all, tree spirits are blessed with very long lives. Suddenly one day, she is pleasantly surprised to find new spirit was indeed born from a nearby tree. He spoke the words she had always wanted to hear: “I will never let you feel lonely again.” Keller is the name of this newborn tree spirit. Day after day, year after year, the two spent their time happily and each other’s company. Cloud's Smile Keller is a very shy one. After the first glance of his birth, he was scared by noticing someone walking out of the opposite tree. He did not dare to leave his tree. Yet watching the singular one, the sorrowful one, he knew it was a nice person, however he still feared to toddle out until the one began to water him, which gradually plucked up his courage to go out. “I wouldn’t let you feel lonely,” this was the very first sentence Keller said to Evelyn, and he marked his words deeply inside himself. Year after year, day after day, he always woke up one step ahead of Evelyn even if he must face the chill when frost melts. No truth hides forever. Evelyn seemed to notice something, she also began to wake up earlier and earlier. To keep his promise, Keller decided not to fall asleep but to bear the sufferings during this winter, fighting against the Snow Queen’s might. Seeing the leaves falling one by one and the snow piled little by little, Keller became more and more concerned about Evelyn. He picked up the fallen leaf nearby, composing his desire on it as a short poem, which actually was full of love for Evelyn. Keller made a decision to compose one each day, it was his way to confront winter. Time had passed, and the Snow Queen strolled for a long winter, taking off at the revival spring for all life. Leaves collected by Keller stacked thicker. He bound them into an anthology of leaves, it was the best gift he would present to Evelyn. Lanterns pass missing in my mind (Summer) Lore Book Lantern Wish The Harvest Festival has been scheduled to take place in this distant Cloud village on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month. The village elders chose this auspicious day to not just celebrate their harvest, but so that the faithful youth of the village could harvest their feelings of love for the special person in their lives. On this night of flickering candlelights and traditional, couple-themed activities, many young ken and women are encouraged to proclaim their affection and foster budding romances. Emmy, now sixteen years old, is the naive, cheerful, and somewhat stubborn eldest daughter of her clan’s head. Ever since her childhood, she has always fancied Vane, the second son of a rich family from the northern edge of town. In Emmy’s eyes, Vane is like her silent protector; ever since she could understand the idea of love, she has always known that the one she loves is Vane. “I’m going to be the one to watch fireworks and light destiny lantern with Vane this year!” says Emmy’s close friend and confidante as she talks about her plans for the Harvest Festival. Emmy is envious of her confidence. Every year, during the Harvest Festival, the town holds a fireworks celebration, and the girl who is to light the fireworks hanging from the edges of the roofs along the street is known as the ‘Maiden of Fate.’ As the eldest daughter of the clan head, Emmy succeeded her elder cousin as 'Maiden of Fate’ four years ago, when her cousin got married. As such, she has never gotten to spend the Harvest Festival with the boy she loves, like every other girl in the village; she’s never watched the fireworks, played at the street air, or lighted a destiny lantern with him ever before. One hot evening, Vane and Emmy walk along the river’s edge, listening to the cicadas chirping their songs of summer. As the river gurgles, the sound of a flute hangs in the hot air, and Emmy hears that familiar voice say, “Emmy… I’m leaving next month.” She looks at her dearest Vane, her eyes full of refusal; she knew that he would leave the village someday, to make a difference in the world, but did it have to be so soon? “I don’t want to be the Maiden of Fate anymore! My younger sister is of age now; she could be a great Maiden of Destiny, too!” This was the first time Emmy, a good and obedient girl, rejected the wishes of her clan. Although her father heatedly pressed her for a reason, she only shed quiet, stubborn tears and refused to tell him why; that the reason for her refusal was standing right here in front of her, silently frowning. Seemingly ignorant to her struggle, Vane urges Emmy to continue being the Maiden of Fate, as she is the most beautiful one he has ever seen. Emmy is very happy to hear Vane’s heartfelt praise, but insists on refusing the responsibility given to her by her clan - just once, she she wants to spend this unforgettable night with him. But the time is not right, and Emmy nevertheless begins to cry. She walks out to relieve herself of this 'annoyance’ by getting some fresh air. Not knowing how to coax a girl into understanding, Vane can only follow at what he presumes is a 'not-annoying’ distance. He takes out a jade flute and plays a tune in the scorching heat to dissipate the anxiety in the air… Flute's Thoughts As the Harvest Festival draws near, Vane’s preparations leave him with very little extra time to spend with Emmy. Emmy, wiping away the tears she’s been holding back for many days, decides to confront her mother and tell her what has been on her mind; even though she knows it might result in nothing, she doesn’t want to miss her last chance before she leaves. Her mother has been very supportive of her; with her help, Emmy finally managed to secure a place on the Harvest Festival performance, playing the role of a common woman alongside Vane. During the day, the celebration is extraordinarily lively. Hooking her arm though Vane’s, Emmy explains she is afraid of losing him in the crowd, but her blushing cheeks reveal her inner joy. You dummy, when are you gonna figure it out?’ she thinks to herself as she takes a bite of some candied fruit. Noticing the glaze smeared all over Emmy’s mouth, Vane bursts into laughter; Emmy, unaware of his reason for laughing, looks at Vane’s mirthful face and says, “You have such a cute smile; why do you always walk around with such a serious expression?” The tactless girl’s unintentional suggestion makes Vane blush.'' As the warm, autumn sun dips behind the green hills along the horizon, Vane and Emmy depart from the crowded streets and arrive at Green Slope, just outside of town. The flowers of summer bloom as butterflies and fireflies dance around one another, signaling for the night winds to come. The sky is streaked with stars. Emmy picks up a pen and writes a quick poem down on a destiny lantern, confessing her affection. She stops writing, and looks up to see a stunned Vane standing next to her. But when she sees the surprised and relief in Vane’s eyes, she understands what it means, and smiles… It looks like he’s figured it out, and we both feel the same. Love is like the heavens, and this lantern carries their fate into the sky along with it. The soft wind, the bright moonlight, the happy chatter in the background, and a song of lovesick nostalgia; all of them tell of a love story between two hearts full of admiration. To love and protect, till death do they part. Companion of the galaxy (Autumn) Galactic Classics Renee often looks up at the starry sky, wondering what's behind it. A curtain? A canvas? Though they are thousands of miles away, sometimes it feels like they are just beyond reach. They can be seen, but never touched. Clothes dotted with stars are as fascinating as the night sky; aside from bows and hearts, the most popular element of Lilith women’s apparel are the stars themselves. When night falls, Renee likes to lay upon a grassy knoll and feel the autumn breeze as she stares up at the vast Milky Way; even if she were to spend every night like this, she would never get bored of it. The sky changes every night, and the stars shine with a different kind of beauty with each passing second. One night, a comet streaks across the sky, leaving a long, glowing tail in its wake. Renee is immediately enraptured by it; this is the first time she’s ever seen a comet! It is more beautiful and moving than a shooting star, but it was gone too soon. Renee deeply reveres the starry sky and so she often looks up at it, but what she truly desires is to seize them; to attain their power, soar up into the heavens, and pluck every last one out of the sky for herself. It has always been her fantasy, taking priority even over her love for matching. She goes to the observatory every day, the starting point for her march on the stars, and begins conducting meticulous research on their positions and movements. She studies the vast galaxies fervently, hoping she will unravel the mystery of the starry skies. Ever since, a rumor begins circulating around the Lilith Apparel School. When night falls, the gates of the underworld open within the observatory, and a ghost haunts the grounds until the morning comes, constantly emitting a faint glow… Stellar Atlas What a marvel it is to adorn my clothing with the stars, themselves!' As a reclusive designer, Abner's dream had always been to take his beloved stars and weave them into his fashion designs. He firmly believed that, one day, the stars in the night sky would become the most outstanding features of Lilith attire. To this end, Abner often went to the observatory to behold the seldom-seen starry skies; after sketching them on paper, he would return to his home and keep his drawings for inspiration in his future creation. His loneliness, however, gradually weighed upon his passion, eventually all but extinguishing it. Even in the most star-filled nights, Abner could not shake away his loneliness and helplessness, and he discontinued his design work. But passion is very much like the fading embers of a soaring fire, for as long as it is protected by another, it can always be born anew. One night, a girl burst into the observatory, reigniting Abner's passion and chasing away his loneliness. He looked at her with curiosity; she has the same passion that he once had, and her love for the stars appears to be even greater than his own. He strikes up a conversation with Renee, talking about the starry sky and their dreams. The stars were the ones who brought them together, and together they began to research the stars every waking hour. They recorded their findings, and drew out a star map for each season of the year; thus were the complicated stars made simple to follow. Over time, Abner grew to become an excellent designer, but the comet that Renee has been expecting has yet to appear. But even after 76 years, they don't give up, for they are no longer alone. The cosmos are vast and mostly empty, devoid of sound even when the skies are brimming with stars. This loneliness will forever exist, but as long as they have each other, they will never feel it ever again. Surprise via radio wave (Winter) Bond in Distance In the Wheat Field Train Station, Rina sat on a bench and waited for Shawn, her lover, to pick her up. They were former classmates who fell in love, and decided to celebrate their one-year anniversary in Wheat Field's Apple Town, located along the border of the Lilith Kingdom. They could have spent the entire day celebrating, but the trains ran late and the day was nearly over; there wasn't enough time to even leave the station for a nice stroll through the town. Looking at the other passengers carrying away their luggage, she remembered the day Shawn saw her off to Lilith. The station was bustling with people; Shawn patted her on the head and told her to take care. Playfully, she warned him to keep his distance from other girls. The two then fell into silence, neither willing to be the first to say farewell. Finally, Rina picked up her luggage, joking that if the train left, she would be back much earlier than expected. Her tears fell as she turned to walk away; when the train finally started to depart, the two waved at one another until they became tiny black dots in the distance. When she returned from her reminiscence, she realized that it would be the first time the two saw each other since they were in school together. Suddenly, a shadow looked over Rina, and a pair of hands covered her eyes. A familiar voice spoke into Rina's ears: '''Hello, my fair lady, and welcome to our custom-made, luxury trip: an exclusive tour of our scenic Wheat Field Train Station! Warmth Nearby Shawn contemplated his introduction all the way to the train station, but didn't get the response he was hoping for. Instead, Rina only responded to his monologue with giggles. As he pulls his hand away embarrassedly, Rina smiles and asks, 'Well, my dear tour guide? What is our first stop for today?' Wheat Field Station is by no means a lively scenic spot, housing a few basic facilities for travelers' use. Shawn looks around hurriedly and tries to think of something, when he spies a pair of telephone booths. Taking Rina's hand, he leads her into one of the phone booths and memorizes its number, then enters the adjacent booth. He dials Rina's booth. '' '''Ring ring! Ring ring!' Rina picks up the phone. barely seeing Shawn through the booth's thick, blurry glass. Hello, Rina? Hello, Shawn. 'Allow me to present the first stop along our tour: the Lovers' Telephone Booths...Unfortunately, it seems to be the only attraction open today. Can you see me through the glass? I know we live far apart and don't get to meet often, so we can only talk over the phone...but I hope that from now on, whenever we call each other, you'll remember this scene. Remembery face looking at you, right beside you, whenever you look up... Physical distance can prevent two lovers from seeing each other, but it can never prevent their hearts from coming closer together. Even when we're only connected to each other through electrical signals, I'll still be able to see your face, in this moment. Gallery Four Seasons Spring.jpg|Spring Four Seasons Summer.jpg|Summer Four Seasons Autumn.jpg|Autumn Four Seasons Winter.jpg|Winter References Category:Story Suit Category:Four Seasons